creepspastafandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Torture Origins: Orsoka Himeji
This is an origin story of Silent Torture character; Orsoka Himeji Hidden Lore Orsoka Himeji was born in Hachioji City in Tokyo Japan. Her parents, Daisuke and Nao Himeji were undercover assassins and had a secret quarters in Mt. Fuji. Realizing that they couldn't leave their child defenseless in their line of work. There, they would train Orsoka to defend herself if any danger were to strike. At age 5, she accompanied her parents on patrol, where she witnessed violence for the very first time. Her parents were almost completely different people, she has never seen so much hatred their eyes. The Himeji family infiltrated a Yakuza compound, the guards were easy to take out. Young Orsoka handled her fair share, then turned to see her folks in action. Daisuke had tripped up one Yakuza member and Nao took some twin scythes and gouged out the man's eyes. The man shrieked in horror as he collapsed, Nao and Daisuke showed no remorse whatsoever. Orsoka was startled at first, she had witnessed a gory scene for the 1st time in her life. Unlike most young children...seeing that...excited her. She wanted to see more. She ran up to her mom, snatched away the scythes and and gutted the still living man in the heart. He shrieked even louder and at that point it was safe to say he was dead. Daisuke and Nao were in shock, they were responsible for getting their daughter in this line of work at such an early age, but witnessing Orsoka commit her first murder at age 5 was a little...extreme for them to say the least. They watched her hack at the man until he was a pile of skin and broken bones. Orsoka's shoulders kept jerking upward...the couple realized that their daughter was chuckling. Daisuke sported a malicious grin,"Reminds me of you when you had your first kill." Nao stuck her tongue out at him."Looks like she automatically takes after me, huh?" She glances at her daughter, Orsoka smiles at her while she chews her victim's Humerus."Maybe she'll be a great asset for us." They ventured deeper in the compound, finding the Yakuza boss's office. An ally assassin Marion Grevious was already present at the time. "Daisuke! Nao! Perfect timing!" He had a pistol aimed at the Yakuza boss Ito Yamamoto, other Yakuza members lie dead all of the office floor. "Just like we planned guys, we'll split the deal!" Just as Marion pulled the trigger, a loud BOOM echoed the room. Smoke clouded in front of him. As it cleared, a tall lanky man with a stitched mouth, plastic-like skin and sharp knife-edged claws appeared before him. "Shit! Marion, duck!!" Daisuke yelled as he pulled out something that appeared to be a miniature canister. Nao grabbed Orsoka out of the way, Marion ducked for cover and Daisuke fired at the lanky plastic man. Smoke cleared once more destroying the entire side of the office, Marion crawled around and found no dead body in sight. He sighed and began to stand up, his eyes suddenly went blood-shot "Um...Dai--" a long blade emerged from Daisuke's chest. Behind him...was the lanky plastic man. It then took it's second handful of claws and stabbed them in the bottom half of Daisuke's body. "DAISUKEEE!!!!" Marion and Nao yelled as they watched the plastic man lift Daisuke in the air and rip him in half. In blind rage, Nao charged at the being, only for it to disappear. The room stood quiet for a while. Nao sighed and turned to Marion, "Marion!", she said as she gestured toward a traumatized Orsoka,"Get her out of here and take her to Tokyo!!" Marion nodded and put Orsoka on his back. As he turned for the door, he found a gun barrel pointed to his forehead. "Going somewhere?", It was Ito Yamamoto."I am very blessed that The Lingerer had my back today. Otherwise..." he began to pull the trigger. Just then, a Sai blade flew through his head. As Yamamoto fell to the floor, Nao finished his interrupted sentence, "...you'd be dead!", she shouted. Marion continued to run, Orsoka then saw The Lingerer reappear behind her mother. "MOM, LOOK OU--". The Lingerer's massive claws took Nao's head. More Yakuza members were coming in their direction. Orsoka hopped off of Marion's back, took her mother's Sai, and started gutting each victim one by one. Marion just watched in horror, the little girl had become a cold blooded killer in just one night. Her parents were gone, and had already murdered countless men and women. (What have you two done to her?!), he thought. Soon the duo had arrived to a Foster Home in Japan. Marion explained to Mr. Katsu about Orsoka's experience. "Hmm, I see..", Mr. Katsu rubbed his hairy chin. (Sounds like she'd be trouble.) "You have anything in mind, sir? To keep the other children safe?" Marion waited for a reply. Mr. Katsu revealed a red capsule pill in his hand. "This will permanently erased any memory she had with her parents...including that dreadful night." Even though she still developed interest in martial arts, Orsoka still doesn't remember that tragic night with her parents to this day... ~ Kido TPS Copyright 2015. Dark Star Press. All Rights Reserved